Twilight Maximum ride
by DogLuver96
Summary: Max grew up in a cage and Edward was turrned at the edge of death, what will happen when Max and the flock move to Forks to escape from the horrible past of Fang, Max runs into an old friend, and, uh, Good or bad? R&R please.
1. Reunion

TWILIGHT/ MAXIMUM RIDE

* * *

It's been two years since the speech I gave at the global warming convention. We love it here in Forks. Well, except me. HEY!! It could be sunnier!! We just got off the (uhg) plain. Fang and I just got our OFFDICIAL drivers license. Since we're only 16, we still have to have our adult, (We can't take the risk of Dr. Martinez (mom) traveling with us. I don't want her to get hurt, so) we got me a pair of high shoes and long pants so I look older when I drive (not that I need to look much older, oh well.), also some flats and capries for when I go to school. That's right, school. We are all just going to try to blend in with the crowd. Angel and Gazzy are going to go to Forks Elementary, Nudge, Myself, Fang, and Iggy are going to go to Forks High school. Total is going to act as a blind person's dog again, except for Nudge this time. Akia is going to stay home as a Guard dog. We got some money from my mom and Jeb when we left. We got about 2,000. It's not a lot but I think we can manage if we like, build a hut in the woods and me and Fang take up a job.

We were exiting the plain when we noticed a girl about Nudges height who was fumbling with her luggage, and tripped. Angel went over and helped her pick up. They talked for a few moments then; the girl took off looking troublesome.

"Hey! Angel!" I said as we exited the airport. "Yeah?" Angel replied "What did that girl say?" "She said her name was Bella, asked me what my name was, I told her Angel, she made small talk, and then walked off." "Oh."

We got to forks and we registered for school. It was pretty cool coasting through the middle again. We didn't really have a permanent record; the lady at the desk looked a little freaked so I covered for us.

"We used to go to school in Wisconsin and one day, my brother," I touched Gazzy's head, "Lit a match at school for a prank, but he got caught and let it go on accident, the school no longer exists." I shot a mean, but convincing glance at Gazzy who was bowing his head looking guilty. "Whatever, um, here are your schedules, Max, Charles, James, Lucile." She handed us our schedules and we all walked off to go get every one else registered.

We left Akia in the car that mom gave us. We didn't want Akia to go inside this time, last time I didn't think they appreciated it very much to have a bunch of dogs walk into the building. This time I wanted every one to stay in the car except Me, Angel, and Gazzy. We walk inside and… WTF? Edward?


	2. Things happen, Right?

**Twilight / Maximum ride**

**This might still have a few glitches in it so bear with me still. I dont like it either.**

I ran up to him and hugged him. He looked surprised then looked away. "Whats wrong?" I asked him. "Whats wrong? Whats wrong with you? I haven t seen you since Main, Max, you just ran up to hug me. Can you even see you re self?" He asked me. "Shut up, I ve changed." I shot back as I let go. Fang ran up beside me and looked at the guy I just hugged. The last time I saw Edward had been in Main, a year ago when I went to the store, (this was when we lived with mom and Jeb.)

_Flashback_

_We were out of toilet paper and so I went to the store with Jeb. He wanted to go get some peanut butter so we decided we'd meet back at register 3 in 10 minutes. I walked to the book isle by mistake. Their, in that isle, stood a man who looked about my age. I decided to hold off on toilet paper. I stopped and talked for a minute. It was fun and we decided to meet again. He wasn't much of a talker. He kinda just stood their nodded and smiled most of the time. He looked kind of naive, like he was hiding something terrible, I never found out what that was. The night we decided to meet again we had sushi at this Japanese restaurant. Mong shau I think. It was really cool. But right in the middle of our conversation, he looked off blankly into the distance and, up comes Fang. So Edward takes off, weird. I haven't spoken to him besides over phone once or twice._

So then, all of a sudden, Fang starts a, fight right their on the outskirts of the school.

"You know Cullen, if you could see yourself in a mirror right now, I bet you'd agree with me." He said as he swung and missed. "Yeah, well, I hope you know, hunch back is so 500 years ago." Edward said, using a girly tone. He took a kick, I heard a rib snap, I think. Fang fell down trying to get up, but was stepped on. "Try and go for clothes from this year." Edward mocked. Fang grabbed his foot and turned it turned it at 180 degrease. Edward let out a yelp but quickly recovered and kicked him in the side. "You know, I hate to see you leave so soon, but I-" But Edward was stopped short by my voice. "What is this, a sissy hatred fight? Look I'm leaving, if you want this to continue, fine. But if you guys really we're good people, you'd stop. I hate this." I said as I grabbed Angels and Gazzy's hand. We stormed off.

As we were half way out the door, I looked back to see them both staring at me. What loosers.

I got outside and Edward walks up beside me. "Sorry, look, I'll take you back to Mung Shau or somthing," he said. I didn't talk. We we're still walking. He gave up, he just stood their.

Now Fang tries.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. I was just defending myself from that looser," He said smirking. I stopped. "Fang, if I do remember right, you started it," I said. He stopped smilling. He stopped and looked at his feet like a child admitting to breaking a priceless vase. "I m sorry," He said as inocent as possible. I started walking again until I started into the woods.

As I said, What loosers.


	3. Leaving

**Twilight / Maximum ride**

**This might still have a few glitches in it so bear with me still. I dont like it either.**

* * *

I ran up to him and hugged him. He looked surprised then looked away. "Whats wrong?" I asked him. "Whats wrong? Whats wrong with you? I haven t seen you since Main, Max, you just ran up to hug me. Can you even see you re self?" He asked me. "Shut up, I ve changed." I shot back as I let go. Fang ran up beside me and looked at the guy I just hugged. The last time I saw Edward had been in Main, a year ago when I went to the store, (this was when we lived with mom and Jeb.)

_Flashback_

_We were out of toilet paper and so I went to the store with Jeb. He wanted to go get some peanut butter so we decided we'd meet back at register 3 in 10 minutes. I walked to the book isle by mistake. Their, in that isle, stood a man who looked about my age. I decided to hold off on toilet paper. I stopped and talked for a minute. It was fun and we decided to meet again. He wasn't much of a talker. He kinda just stood their nodded and smiled most of the time. He looked kind of naive, like he was hiding something terrible, I never found out what that was. The night we decided to meet again we had sushi at this Japanese restaurant. Mong shau I think. It was really cool. But right in the middle of our conversation, he looked off blankly into the distance and, up comes Fang. So Edward takes off, weird. I haven't spoken to him besides over phone once or twice._

So then, all of a sudden, Fang starts a, fight right their on the outskirts of the school.

"You know Cullen, if you could see yourself in a mirror right now, I bet you'd agree with me." He said as he swung and missed. "Yeah, well, I hope you know, hunch back is so 500 years ago." Edward said, using a girly tone. He took a kick, I heard a rib snap, I think. Fang fell down trying to get up, but was stepped on. "Try and go for clothes from this year." Edward mocked. Fang grabbed his foot and turned it turned it at 180 degrease. Edward let out a yelp but quickly recovered and kicked him in the side. "You know, I hate to see you leave so soon, but I-" But Edward was stopped short by my voice. "What is this, a sissy hatred fight? Look I'm leaving, if you want this to continue, fine. But if you guys really we're good people, you'd stop. I hate this." I said as I grabbed Angels,Iggy, and Gazzy's hand. HARD. We stormed off.

As we were half way out the door, I looked back to see them both staring at me. What loosers.

I got outside and Edward walks up beside me. "Sorry, look, I'll take you back to Mung Shau or somthing," he said. I didn't talk. We we're still walking. He gave up, he just stood their.

Now Fang tries.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. I was just defending myself from that looser," He said smirking. I stopped. "Fang, if I do remember right, you started it," I said. He stopped smilling. He stopped and looked at his feet like a child admitting to breaking a priceless vase. "I m sorry," He said as inocent as possible. I started walking again until I started into the woods.

As I said, What loosers.


	4. getting caught

As I walked into the forest, I saw them coming, I had to get away before I got "What was that all about

As I walked into the forest, I saw them coming, I had to get away before I got _"What was that all about?" _from Fang. So soon enough I saw them catching up. Crap. I took of into a sprint, almost forgetting Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy behind. Wait, IGGY! He's gone, why was he gone? Oh no,

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

"You let go of our hands a couple minutes ago, Gazzy stayed behind with him and I caught up with you." Angel spoke-up.

"AHH! God, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"HEY!" I heard, some one was catching up.

I ran as fast as I could farther and farther into the woods. I estimated I had ran about 3-4 miles. I started walking, and soon enough I could see light in the distance.

I upped my pace to a fast walk. I stopped so that clearly, anyone in the clearing would not see me. I peeked over the huge shrub as quietly as I could. It obviously was NOT my day.

Because their, standing in the clearing was a huge, wolf, horse, thing. Several really.

Then, out of nowhere, they all turn into huge teenage boys, and one dude, in his twenties it looked. Here's the twist, they were all naked. shivers

I stepped back when I heard footsteps. Shoot, I stepped on a twig! And, figures, all eyes on me.


End file.
